The Hobbit Girl With a Dwarf Name
by Lifetimesupply
Summary: Bilbo and his little sister Aviel Took take a long journey with a company of Dwarves, will Bilbo possibly make it through without pulling his hair out? Can Aviel find love in a Dwarven prince? Are Orcs always bald? Probably. Read to find out! (Well, maybe not the last one.) KilixOC Possible future FilixOC with a totally wicked friend of Aviel's who might be joining the company too.
1. Hobbit with A Dwarf Name

_**Knock, knock.**_

"I'll get it!" She shouts to the Hobbit in the kitchen, placing the thick book she was reading moments before down on the small table near the over-sized chair she was sitting in, running barefoot from the small library to the front door. Revealing the back of a gruff looking man, _'definitely not a hobbit.'_ she thinks to herself as he turns to face her, a small smile shines on her features, waiting for the unknown man to speak. "Dwalin, at 'chur service." He bows gracefully, his eyes not leaving her own, her hesitating a moment, not being use to the customs of this Dwalin character. "Aviel Took, at yours." she smiles brightly as she curtsy to the man; by bending her knees with one foot forward, grabbing the ends of her silk nightgown and lowering her body slightly. The gesture bringing a tiny smile to the mans face as he walks right past her, her closing the door behind him as Bilbo steps into the room, "Aviel, who was that- Oh, I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Bilbo directs to Dwalin who pauses in front of the door with a gruff 'no' before walking past him as well. "Which way laddie?" Dwalin asks, looking around the many walkways the cozy hobbit-hole hosted, "Is it down here?"

"I-is what down where?" Bilbo stutters to the man.  
"Supper." Dwalin states simply, throwing his heavy jacket at Bilbo as he walks by him yet again. "He said there'd be food, and lots of it."  
"He-he said?" The poor hobbit asks, seeming so confused as he immediately looks towards the woman still by the door and raise his hands at her in question, "..Who said?" to which she just shrugs her shoulders and walks back into the small library to resume her reading.

The ever-so-confused hobbit sat beside Dwalin in the dim-lighted living room, only having a few candles lit to see properly as the random man sat in his house, at his table, eating and drinking quite a lot of his food. "Very good this, got any more?" He says through a mouth full of various meats and cheeses.  
"What?" Bilbo asks in shock, "Oh-oh, yes yes." He quickly stands up and grabs a plate full of freshly baked biscuits. "Help yourself." He says shakily, holding the plate out to Dwalin, who quickly grabbed one and popped the whole thing into his mouth.  
"It's just that-uh, I wasn't expecting company." He says attempting to act collected, at least until-

_**Ringe-ling!**_

"I'll get it!" She shouts, yet again setting her book down and running to the door. This time stands an older looking lad whom smiles at the door opening, "I see someone finally found the doorbell." She giggles to the man.  
"Balin, at yer service." He opens his arms fully and bows low.  
"Aviel Took, at yours." She repeats from earlier and curtsy's just the same. "Good evening." Bilbo says from behind her, making her jump slightly.  
"Yes, yes it is, though I think it might rain later." He says looking towards the sky a moment, Aviel giggling at his reply.  
An awkward silence takes them as Bilbo and Balin look towards one another, waiting for the other to say something. "Am I late?" Balin asks as he walks into the house. "Late..For what?"  
"Oh, haha! Evening brother!" Balin says happily to Dwalin as he walks into the front area, ignoring the hobbits question.  
"Ho ho, by my beard! You are shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin jokes, getting up from his spot near the fireplace.  
"Wider, not shorter," He whispers the rest jokingly with a wink, "Sharp enough for the both of us."  
Making the men laugh together then suddenly ruffly knock heads, shocking Aviel at first, though a small smile creeps onto her lips as she notices it to be a bonding thing.  
"Uh sorry, I hate to interrupt, but the thing is I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo reasons with them, though they have their minds set on other things.  
"Have you eaten today?" Dwalin directs to Balin as Bilbo continues, "It's not that I don't like visitors, I-I like visitors as much as the next hobbit, but I do like to know them before they come visiting."  
"What is this?" Dwalin asks to the other man, holding out a piece of food. "Not to sure, I just thought it to be cheese. Gone blue." Balin reasons as Dwalin continues, "It's riddled with mold though!"  
"You think-"  
"The thing is; I don't know either of you, Not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt; but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." At this both men look towards the hobbit a moment, then nod. "Apology accepted." Balin smiles, causing the woman still at the door to throw her head back and laugh loudly, smiling at the Dwarves who were now looking at her fondly, then taking her leave to change out of her night robe and into something more presentable.

_**Ringe-ling!**_

Bilbo sluggishly walks to the door, he opens it to reveal not one this time, but two more Dwarves. He lets a low whimper escape his lips as he looks to their shoes in disappointment.  
"Fili," said the blonde one with a majestic look to him, "And Kili." added the other; with dark hair and more of a care-free tone, "At your service!" They both say in unison, swept of their hoods and bowed low to the hobbit.  
"You must be Mr. Baggins!" Kili said excitedly, almost like a child going on Holiday.  
"Nope! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house!" He says quickly, closing the door on them, only for Kili to stick his foot in the way. "What? Has it been canceled?" He says, disappointment clear in his voice. Fili stepping closer to the door, looking towards Kili, "No one told us." He then looks towards Bilbo.  
"Nothings been canceled." A woman giggles out from behind Bilbo, all three of them immediately perking up at the voice though they hadn't seen her as she was simply walking by when she said that.  
"That's a relief." Kili smiles brightly while shoving the door open, walking straight inside.  
"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened." Fili says, tossing his swords into Bilbo's hands before grabbing other random weapons from his being and placing them on top of the swords.  
"It's nice, this place. You do it yourself?" Kili says towards Bilbo after looking around then proceeds to get the mud off his boots on a large wooden chest.  
"Nope! It's been in our family for years Master Dwarf." Aviel smiles towards Kili, answering for Bilbo as she walks past the three of them with a wooden chair in her hands. Leaving a trail of strawberry blonde in her wake and a wide eyed Kili looking towards the direction she disappeared too. "That's my mothers jewelry box, can you please not do that!" He shouts after taking notice to where Kili wiped the bottom of his shoes. "Fili! Kili! Come on, give us a hand." Dwalin shouts to the younger Dwarves, placing his arm around Kili's shoulders and walking him into the room that the she-hobbit walked into, "Mr. Dwalin." Kili says happily as they walk together. "Lets shove this in the hole or we can't get everyone in." Balin says to the boys while pointing to some chest full of stuff, Aviel nodding in agreement as she sat a chair down at the back of the room. She didn't know how many there was going to be but the dining table didn't even have enough space for everyone that was here already. "What-everyone? how many more are there?" Bilbo shouts disapprovingly, the poor hobbit was getting all worked up.

**_Ringe-ling!_**

"Oh no. No-no. There is nobody home-" He pauses and looks at the weapons still in his arms, throwing them onto the table on the way towards the door, "Go away, and-" He pushes another weapon's holder off his shoulder, "Bother somebody else! There is far to many Dwarves in my dining room as it is, i-if this is some kind of joke, Ha ha! I can only say, it is in very poor taste-" He pauses wide eyed as a bunch of 'ows' and 'ouches' echo from the pile of Dwarves now laying inside his front door, a tall grey robe showing from behind them as the wizard ducks to peak into the house, looking curiously and innocently, Bilbo gasps, now knowing who had invited everyone, "Gandalf." He whispers, making the old wizard smile in amusement.

As they were setting up for dinner, Aviel noticed that a certain dark haired Dwarf kept stealing glances her way, from when he was talking to some others in the corner of the room, to when they brought a barrel of beer in, to now, as she was at one side of the table helping a dwarf by the name of Ori with setting the table, and the dark haired dwarf on the other side of the table just in front of her, she was placing cups around the table while he was putting plates down. She saw him do it again from the corner of her eye and smiled knowingly up at him, to which he quickly bent his head down, focusing on the plate he was setting, then glanced back up at her with a small smile on his lips, knowing he had been caught. The two continued their task after that, knowing it was far to loud to even attempt a proper introduction.

"They all piled into the dining room and started to feast, "Bombur!" Was shouted from one side of the table as a egg went flying straight at the over-weight dwarf; who skillfully caught the egg in his mouth as everyone started to cheer. Aviel was sitting between Kili and Fili, which she didn't mind in the slightest, however how she got here was another story- Fili spent about half an hour looking for her then when he had finally found her hiding away in the library with her book he weightlessly picked her up onto his shoulder and carried her into the dining room.

Looking around she noticed someone was missing, standing from her spot and walking out to look for the hobbit. She ignored the confused glances sent her way from the few who had noticed she had walked off, finding whom she was looking for, awestruck and upset in the food pantry. Smiling softly she put her hand on Bilbo's shoulder, slightly scaring the poor hobbit. "We can always get more, brother." He sighed and walked out into the hallway, her on his heels, just as she was about to say something else to her kin she felt a tap on her shoulder and heard a polite "Excuse me?" to which she knew right away to be Ori, she smiled warmly at the youngest dwarf, silently encouraging him to continue, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was yet again cut off, "Here you go Ori, give it to me." Fili grabbed the plate from him and threw it to Kili who had just walked out of a room, who skillfully caught it out of instinct then threw it to another dwarf in the kitchen. She smiled as more and more plates and cups started being tossed around among the Dwarves and the ones at the table started making a beat with the knifes and forks while stomping their feet on the ground. "A-and can you please not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo shouts pleadingly towards the dining room. "Ooh, you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knifes!" Bofur says mockingly to the other Dwarves at the table, who then continues to laugh.

_"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!"_ Kili started to sing from the hallway, Fili quick to join in, "_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!"  
_To Bilbo's annoyance, Aviel also jumped up, catching a cup that was flying towards Fili and started to sing along, _"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!"  
"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_ She laughed along, looking to the glass in her hands, now that she caught it, she had no idea what to do with it.

_"Cut the cloth tread on the fat!_  
_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_  
_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!"_

She looked up from the cup to find Kili smiling down at her from the doorway of the kitchen. He motioned her with two fingers to throw it towards him, she bit her lip and chucked it to him, him catching it with ease and throwing it to the other room before they both continued to sing and toss things to the others.

_"Splash the wine on every door!_  
_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_  
_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_  
_And when you've finished, if they are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_ They all burst out in laughter, Kili and Aviel stealing a glance at each other as they laugh along with the others, though all is silent as a single knock echoes throughout the hobbit house.


	2. Princess of The Blue Mountains

Gandalf cheers happily along with the rest of the company, though all is paused with a single knock from the door, Gandalf looks around at the knowing glances towards one another, rushing to the door with his staff in hand, for he sensed this not to be who they think it is, opening the door ever so slowly brings a dark green hood and womanly shadow cascading from the small light of the house in the darkened night, the figure slowly moving its head up from looking at Gandalf's feet, clear baby blue eyes meeting Gandalf's own, glowing in the shadows."Gandalf." A vaguely familiar female says in relief, letting a low sigh escape her light pink lips. "It has been far too long, my friend." The Wizard eyeing the woman curiously, deep confusion lacing his voice; "Dalana?"

A beaming smile graces Gandalf's worldly features as he looks down towards the woman who smiles at the mention of her name, glad to know that she left an impression on Gandalf the Gray. "Well come, come!" He ushers her excitedly into the Hobbit Hole, practically pulling her arm out with his eagerness, "Wouldn't want you to be getting sick right before a big journey." He finishes after pulling her inside and letting go of her arm to close the door behind him, Dalana stumbling over her own feet, not realizing the worldly wizard had so much physical strength as she was about to nose-dive into the not-so-cozy hardwood floors, when suddenly a strong pair of arms encircled her waist, pulling her into an upright position.

"For the love of Durin Gandalf," She starts while rubbing her nose and glaring towards the offending floor, just imagining what would have happened was painful, "Do you know how painful that would have been-" She pauses as she looks back towards her rescuer, finding lovely blue eyes but not the pair she was expecting. Noticing her staring, her rescuer smirked in trump. Blushing in embarrassment she quickly removes herself from his secure grasp and turns to face the lad. "Thanks-" "Fili." He interrupts with his name, heart breaking smile still resting beautifully on his face.

"Fili, thank you." She smiles gingerly up at him, testing the name out on her tongue. "And you might be?" He asks curiously, leaning a tad closer in attempt to see the woman's face, who surprisingly still had her hood covering the majority of it, all that was visible was her mouth, part of her nose and one pure blue eye. "Dalana, daughter of Dale." Gandalf answers for her, "Princess of the Blue Mountains." He finishes, tenderly pushing her along with him further into the Hobbit house, though not before she caught the wide eyed expression of her rescuer, Fili.

She started taking notice to the many pairs of eyes pouring into her from all directions as she looked around her to see curious Dwarven faces, pausing as she hears a small feminine gasp from the crowd. Recognizing the voice immediately, she locks eyes with the woman, a bright smile shining from her hooded face.

"Aviel." The familiar female says casually, Aviel standing frozen in place with shock lacing her features; "Dalana?"  
A small smile spreads across Aviel's face as she indeed comes face to face with childhood friend and tutor Dalana. Not only was Dalana one of her only friends outside of the Shire- But also someone whom she swore to never forget the face of, for Dalana was a survivalist and had taught Aviel how to properly protect herself in the wild. "It has been too long, my friend." Dalana smirks in amusement after a second, "Though I see you to be the same height as the previous encounter."

Aviel rolls her eyes towards her friends last comment, though the hobbit was in fact small, as she was even shorter than Bilbo, she feel she must point out that Dalana was only a few inches taller than her brother hobbit and the third shortest of them all. "I see you to be the same in maturity, sister." Aviel remarks as Dalana throws her head back in a laugh, making her green hood fall from her hair onto her shoulders, Aviel eyeing her curiously, taking in every detail of the woman she hadn't seen for years.

Long, straight black hair with light crystal blue eyes, some would find it surprising that the she-dwarf doesn't have a beard, this is due to Dalana's grandmother being human. Thick black boots with silver buckles that end just below her knees, black trousers that seem to hug her curves wonderfully, a loose black top that stops at her wrists, the wrist cuffs having small golden buttons with the Blue mountain crest, and a long dark green cloak. It wouldn't take a worldly eye to know that she must have been journeying for quite a long time, as her clothes are dirty and worn-out, not to mention the still fresh cuts that cover her face, namely, one going down the eye she had covered with her hood.

"Ah, my dear Aviel, why don't you go help Bilbo for a moment? I must introduce Dalana to the company." Gandalf asks politely, to which she nods and walks off in a random direction. Dalana once again being ushered by the wizard into a room full of cheerful Dwarves, laughing and chatting away in a over-crowded dining room, though when the wizard and the she-dwarf made their presence known, many looked at her quite shocked. "My dear, you're hurt!" Balin says rushing over the woman who smiles at him warmly, "Balin, it is a pleasure to see you again." Her fathers old friend smiles at her in return before ushering her into the kitchen, asking Fili to bring a chair for them.

Inhaling sharply through gritted teeth she winced at the touch of the wet cloth on her wound, she gazed her hand gently above her eyebrow, feeling intensely the warmth of a thick liquid on her fingertips. "It's only minor, you'll be fine child." He smiles down at her as he washes the cloth off again in a bowl of reddened water. "Thank you, and you." She looks towards Fili who was standing in the doorway observing them, now confused on what she was thinking him for. Laughing under her breath, as if she could read his mind she shakes her head while saying, "You grabbed the chair for me, and stopped my fall when I first arrived." He immediately raised his hands to protest, but she placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes, hers full of thankfulness, before she walked out of the room wordlessly, leaving yet another wide eyed Fili.


	3. One and The Same

It has been at least an hour since Aviel had returned to the library, she couldn't help but laugh when yet another knock came from the door and the endless shouts and protests of her brother sounded through the house. _'__He might be in need of a nap,'_ She supposed to herself, _'but the excitement of uninvited guests might do him some good.'_

Sighing after a moment, she supposed it would be impolite to not at_ least_ introduce herself to the new guest, she rather enjoyed the unexpected company and she believes Bilbo seemed slightly annoyed with that fact, he thought her to be too easy-going as it were. She easily hops off the chair and walks over to the over-sized bookshelf, cluttered with old books and random pieces of paper with scribbled writing, to put her book away for the night. When she opens the library door to find a hallway full of Dwarves, she opened her mouth a bit in surprise, then giggled into her fist as she leaned on the doorpost, waving quietly back to Ori who had noticed her newly found presence.

"-I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all if it weren't for that mark on the door." The new voice states to the wizard who is standing with the door still open, closing it as Bilbo walks up to it in shock, "Mark? There is no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!"  
Gandalf hushing him immediately with a almost smug glance, "There is a mark, I put it there myself."  
Aviel muffling a small laugh at the look on her brothers face, making Kili and Fili look towards her in unison with a smile, walking over to her and pulling her to stand with them in the front of the crowd.  
"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." The wizard points to the new guest, making the man stand even straighter than he was before, if even possible. Long black hair with minimal streaks of grey and white, revealing a big fur coat as he takes off his dark green cloak.  
"Our uncle." Fili whispers in the hobbit girls ear, "King of the Lonely Mountain." Kili whispers into her other, making a small shiver run down her spine as she looks between the brothers, both radiating with the admiration and pride they have for their uncle.  
"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin circling Bilbo, "Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"  
"P-pardon me?"  
"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?"  
Pausing in thought, he gives a small smile, "Well I have some skill in conkers, if you must know..But I fail to see why that's relevant."  
"Thought as much." Thorin says smugly, glancing to the crowd behind him. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Walking off as the others laugh, pausing at the sudden voice, "Bow." Making him turn to Aviel with narrowing eyes, "Excuse me?" He walks slowly towards the woman, everyone now looking at the exchange curiously and surprised.

"I use a bow," She points to the bow and quiver full of arrows beside the front door. "And two swords, but I use the bow more."

Everyone looks towards the she-hobbit in surprise, though Thorin smirks at the new fact he had found, looking towards the others behind her. "His woman can fight better than he can." Making everyone laugh heartily once again.  
"Though he is very stealthy, and a fast learner." She says to the man; voice still laced with seriousness. "You mentioned him being a burglar, though I've yet to understand your reasoning for him being one, he can very easily become one." She finishes confidently, staring straight into the hard blue eyes of Thorin Oakenshield before walking past him, pausing as they stand shoulder to shoulder. "And I am not his woman, I am his sister." She smirks playfully at him, trying to help him understand she means no offence, before walking out the front door, paying no mind to the many eyes on her back.

Aviel has been standing outside since meeting the royal dwarf. Leaning against the wooden fence in the small front yard of her families hobbit-hole, wrapping herself in the delightful sound of silence as she gets consumed in her thoughts. When hearing light footsteps, she turns to find a certain dark haired, Dwarven prince walking casually in her direction. He leans on the railing just beside her, taking in the quiet scenery of the Shire for a good moment as the gentle wind flows lightly through his hair. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced." He smiles boyishly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.  
"Kili, you know of my name." She smiles fondly, continuing to eye the view of the Shire.  
"Ah, I've heard it from a friend, that hardly counts."  
"Well then," she sighs in content, turning her body to lean her side on the railing, to face the dwarf. "I am Aviel Took of Bag-end, at your service."  
When she bows, He chuckles lightly at the familiar greeting.  
"Odd name for a hobbit." He smiles at her curiously.  
"Aviel is a Dwarfish name, I know." She smiles at him kindly, "My mother had quite the fascination with your kin, master dwarf-"  
"Kili." He quickly interrupts her. Catching what he did after a small moment he looks down at his hands before smiling at her, "Just call me Kili, No 'master dwarf' nonsense."  
Nodding she smiles, he could swear the whole area got brighter from just her smile. "It is a pleasure, Kili." She states, once again testing out the name on her tongue. He turns to her from off the railing, grabs her hand gently and lightly brushes his lips across her knuckles. "The pleasures all mine, Aviel Took of Bag-end.." Looking down at his lips lingering on her hand, she blushes and gently pulls her hand away from his own, looking back to the scenery of the gently flowing trees, endless rolling hills and a small pond laying at the bottom of the hill the hobbit house is located.

He looks at her a moment, a smile playing on his lips as he watches the gentle wind toss her hair, her relaxed posture as she leans onto the fence with eyes of wonder and innocence, a slight yearning, possibly for adventure. If only she saw how she looked at this very moment, with the moonlight shining onto her and the endless hills behind her, she'd be breathless, just as he is.

Leaning back onto the fence beside her, the adoring smile never leaving his face as he looks back at the horizon. "You made quite the show back there, no one has ever spoken to uncle so freely before." Confusion only on her features a second; as she realized he meant when she was speaking to Thorin. Blushing she looks down at her hands, "I apologize for that; I was out of line to speak so boldly."

"I wouldn't worry about it Aviel," he looks towards her, an amused smile on his lips. "when you left, he smiled at you. I think he is actually glad that someone is confident enough to speak up to him."

She then beamed up at the Dwarven Prince, glad to know the leader of her new friends wasn't mad at her. "He also told me to give you this." Kili states, handing her an overly large scroll. "Its a contract. He wasn't going to give you one at first, but Gandalf insisted."

Aviel giving the smirking young dwarf a sideways glance, "for what exactly?"

"To join the company; to take back Erebor." At this it was her turn to smile, the greatest Dwarven homeland there was. Her mother use to tell her and Bilbo as a child about her journeys to the Lonely Mountain, that was until the dragon took it over. It pained Aviel, even as a small child, to think about such loss. Losing not only their home, but also family and friends. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she wordlessly grabbed Kili's hand and ran back into the house to the library, grabbed a pen and dipped it into the ink; completely focused on making her signature as neat as possible with her shaking hands.

She looked towards Kili beside her, whom was watching her write her name, with a flashy smile then placed the parchment into his hands. "Signed."

Just as Kili was about to reply, Fili and Dalana came barging in, pausing when they saw Kili and Aviel standing right in front of each other, holding hands. a playful smirk showing on Fili and Dalana's features. Kili and Aviel give confused glances to each other, before Aviel looks down at their still intertwined hands, gasped loudly and quickly pulled away from him. They hadn't let go of each others hands after they got to the library. "Fili, its not what you're thinking." Kili warned, hiding a light blush that dusted his cheeks. He knew full well what was going through his brothers mind as he rolled his eyes. "Uncle wants us to get some rest, we leave at first light." Fili states from the doorway. After they both nod in understanding, Fili gives one last teasing glance and a thumbs up to Kili mouthing 'good choice' before nudging a gawking Dalana beside him, making her jump slightly as she was so focused on wordlessly talking with Aviel. Dalana started by staring at Aviel till she locked eyes with the half-dwarf, then proceeded to move her eyes back and forth from Kili to the she-hobbit. Aviel finally getting what she was saying, waved her head side to side instantly protesting that they were not a couple. Just as Fili and Dalana were leaving, Dalana opened up the door just enough to peek her head in, "Oh yeah, and Aviel, Bilbo would like to speak with you." Nodding she replies, "Of course, pardon me Kili." Side stepping him, he nods to her in understanding as she takes that moment to leave, though feeling his eyes on her back the whole way out of the room, ignoring Dalana as she pokes her side, winks and whispers, "Well done Aviel, he's a charmer."  
_'I swear Fili and Dalana might be one and the same.'_


	4. Lord and Lady

Aviel let out a sigh in relief when she finally finds whom she was searching for, in the small living area of the hobbit hole.  
"-I'll be alright, just- let me sit quietly for a moment." Bilbo says, fidgeting with his cup of steaming tea.  
"You've been sitting quietly for far too long!" Gandalf moves from the fireplace to beside Bilbo, whom is sited criss-cross on their fathers arm chair. Both seemingly oblivious to her presence in the doorway. Gandalf has his back to her and Bilbo is looking back and forth from down at his cup to the wizard before him. "Tell me, when did dollars and your mothers dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves in the woods. He would stay out late with his baby sister. They'd come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs, and fireflies." Gandalf chuckles slightly at the last word before continuing, "Two young hobbits who would like nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps dear Bilbo- it's out there." Gandalf tilts his head to the window on the far left, Bilbo gazing out of it at the motion before shaking his head at the wizard. "No- no, I can't just go running off into the blue, I am a Baggins of Bag-end!" He states, attempting to end the conversation.

"You are also a Took." Gandalf points out, smiling towards Aviel as she leans on the doorpost, returning his smile. Bilbo rolls his eyes with a sigh and flops his head back onto the head rest. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great uncle Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a _real_ horse!" Bilbo looked bored with the fact Gandalf shared so enthusiastically, mumbling a small 'yes' before Gandalf interrupts, "Well he could! In the battle of the green fields he charged the goblin ranks, he swinge his club so hard he chopped the goblin kings head clean off, it sailed a hundred yards through the air, and went down a rabbit hole! And thus, the battle was won. And the game of Golf was invented at the same time." He states, hiding a small smile, Bilbo looks down at the floor in amusement of the story and Aviel laughs lightheartedly. "I do believe you made that up."  
"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment." He smiles towards her as he sat in a larger chair in front of Bilbo, the differing in sizes of the two becoming even more apparent to Aviel as she giggles at the sight, Bilbo looks like a small child compared to Gandalf, and the way Bilbo is sitting backs up the thought, making it even more amusing.

"You two will have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back." Gandalf smirks at her brother, whom looks at the floor in thought for a moment.  
"Can you promise that we will come back?"  
Gandalf suddenly looks saddened by his question, "No, and if you do, you will not be the same."  
Bilbo looks into thin air a moment before clicking his tongue and looking back towards the wizard, "That's what I thought." He places his cup down, standing up. "Sorry Gandalf, I can't sign this." He pauses, looking towards Aviel then back to Gandalf. "You've got the wrong hobbits." He starts to walk off, pausing at his sisters sudden statement. "I signed it." She says to him from her place still at the doorpost across from where he stands. "I beg your pardon?" He turns to face her, wide eyed.

"The contract, I signed it." She speaks up more, looking directly at her wide eyed brother.  
"No-no, it is _f__ar _too dangerous, Aviel." He reasons with his younger sister, walking towards her, riddling his head. Just as he was about to continue, she interrupted. "I'm going to keep my promise, Bilbo. I'm going to help these Dwarves reclaim their rightful land." He looks at her in defeat, he knows once she made up her mind she will be set on it till it is accomplished, _'As stubborn as a dwarf.'_ He sighs to himself. "I fully understand if you do not wish to accompany us, brother." She smiles at him halfheartedly, she will miss her brother if he doesn't go, but it may be for the best. After all, he has never left his hobbit-hole, unlike she, and this quest may not leave the finest impression on him about the outside world. After a moment of silence she pats his back with a small smile and walks out to get some rest before morning.

Aviel turned the corner with her head down in thought just before slamming into something hard, a small 'ouf' escaping her lips. She places her hands on the object to push her head away from it. Pausing with a gasp when she crunches fabric in her fists. Glancing up she finds amused blue eyes looking down at her. "Why hello there." Fili says cheekily, chuckling when he notices the deep blush covering her cheeks. She hurriedly lets go of his shirt and takes two steps back, "Sorry lad, I wasn't paying attention." "No worries. Dalana was just looking for you actually." He smiles brightly while grabbing the inside of her elbow, gently pulling her to the front yard in the darkened night. Kili and Dalana were leaning on the fence, laughing about something before looking over towards Fili dragging Aviel towards them, hearing her protests about being _'perfectly able to walk herself'_ in the distance, making them laugh even harder.

When they finally stopped, Fili in front of Dalana, Aviel in front of Kili. They all just smiled at their opposite cheekily and shyly for a moment. Fili snapping out of it first, "Well, we'll leave you two alone." He says with a nod in goodbye to Aviel before turning to his right, "Dalana.." He nods to her in acknowledgement, to which she returns, "Fili." He smiled at the dark haired woman then grabbed his younger brothers elbow and started to part ways with the hobbit and she-dwarf, Kili walking backwards as he continued to smile at Aviel. Stumbling as he almost tripped on the wooden step leading up the porch, his brother steadying him as Aviel throws her head back in a laugh and he hides his embarrassment. "Good night, Aviel." He mumbles to the ground, the pink on his cheeks still vibrant. "Sweet dreams, Kili. and Fili." She smirks playfully, still trying to control her laughing as they walk back into the house. Kili hits his brothers shoulder when Fili opened the door for him, causing the blonde dwarf to harshly whisper. "Ouch! what was that for?!" Making the girls laugh even more.

Once the brothers disappear from sight they look back to the darkened sky. "So, you and Fili?" Aviel smiles cheekily at Dalana. Blushing, Dalana gently shoves the hobbit, making her stumble a bit with her serene laugh ringing through the air. "Definitely not!"  
"Oh please! You've basically been hanging on each other since you arrived!" Aviel giggles.  
Sneaking a glance towards Aviel, Dalana blushes at her words before whispering. "Is that weird? I barely know him, yet I feel so drawn to him. Like I've known him since I was a mere dwarfling." Aviel attempts to stop her giggling fit to shake her head 'no'. They both look back out to the horizon, comfortable silence consuming the women. Sighing, Dalana looks to her waist, grabbing something on her belt. "Avi, I'm leaving tomorrow." "Yeah, with the company right?"  
"No, I have some business to attend to first..I think its time you have these back." Dalana pulls out two swords from the sheaths secured on either side of her belt, Aviel gasps at the sight. "Uzbad and Azbad!*" Smiling sadly Dalana nods, "Father would want you to have them." Beaming at the gift, Aviel bows in thanks to the dwarf Princess. "Thank you so much, I will forever treasure them." Before tackling Dalana in a hug, the princess returning the embrace.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A worldly voice says in amusement from the doorway. "Gandalf!" Aviel gasps in surprise. "It seems like a marry gathering, but it is getting late young ones, perhaps you might start thinking of getting rest?" He says eyeing the group with a smirk, they both nod to him then he once again walks inside. "'Guess I'll get some rest." Aviel smiles towards her old friend. "Thank you, I will use them well."  
"I'll hold you to that." Dalana winks towards her before parting ways with the small hobbit, throwing a wave over her shoulder with a small _'Gamut nanan!**' _

* * *

*(General Khuzdul) Good night=Gamut nanan  
**(Khuzdul, a language of the Dwarves.) Uzbad and Azbad= Lord and Lady.


	5. The Wager

Aviel was lost in her thoughts as she rode with The Company away from The Shire she loved so much, thinking of the things she'll miss.  
She'll miss the kids she use to play with every morning, two small boys and a little girl. They'd knock on her door in the early hours with their tiny little fists until she awoken to answer the door on the other side of the hobbit-hole. She'd open the door, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Then beam when she sees their innocent faces smiling up at her. They'd all run to the small pond near her house straight after she opened the door, shouting things like 'race you!' or 'you can't catch me!' and she'd go running after them, not even minding that she was still dressed in her nightgown. She only had one person living near by that would see her, an elder hobbit woman who would be on her front porch to watch the sunrise every morning, sitting in her worn out wooden rocking chair. Sipping tea and reading a book, laughing cheerfully when she sees Aviel and the children running down the hill together.

She'll also miss the sweets, the Shire had the loveliest pies. But her mind kept drifting to the thing she'll miss the most. Bilbo Baggins, the best brother in all of middle earth, she was certain of that. Though he could be a pain in the neck, she loved her brother dearly. Frowning, she remembers the disappointed look on her brothers face earlier this day. He had woken her up in the early hours to explain that he had indeed chosen not to go and attempted to yet again reason with her to stay, though only in vain. She had decided to help the group of Dwarves shortly after receiving the contract and she will follow through until her last dying breath. Because when Aviel Took promises something, she will always see it through.

It was always a dream of hers to venture all of middle earth, she has done some traveling in the past of course, the Blue Mountains mostly. Her mother had finally given in to Aviel's pleading when she was a small child and one day took Aviel with her to the Blue Mountains. Her mother did some sort of trading with the Dwarven king and queen in their palace and so in their travels Aviel became acquainted with Dalana, the children instantly hitting it off. Aviel was always asking questions about living in a palace and what its like to be a princess and Dalana always questioned her on what it was like outside of the palace and what it was like to walk the busy streets. Dalana was forced to stay within the palace until she became of age and therefore knew not of what the outside world was like-aside from her books and maps. Soon on Dalana kept requesting that Aviel be brought when her mother visits, and of course, her mother couldn't help but smile at the request and agree to bring her on special occasions, as it was indeed a business matter and she couldn't bring her always. She then smiles at the fond memory, looking down at her pony and patting the mane softly.

"Wanna wager, Aviel?" Kili pipes up as he rides the path along her left; and Fili to her right, they were at the back of the group.

Blinking herself out of thought and back to reality she looks at him questionably, "What are you on about?"  
"Think your brother will show or not, we're placing bets." Fili smirks at the hobbit girl, she mimics his smirk and rolls her eyes. "And what are your thoughts on the matter?" At the question Fili shakes his head, disappointment lacing his voice. "Sorry to say lass, but your brother just doesn't seem like the adventurous type."  
"No, I don't believe we've seen the last of the hobbit." Kili smiles at Aviel, "I trust Gandalf's judgement."  
She sighs and looks back down at her pony in thought.

"He'll show." She says simply, flicking her ponies reins, the pony galloping ahead of the brothers as she tosses a small bag of coins back at Kili, who catches it with ease and a small smile. "Hey wait!" He suddenly says to the woman, making her slow down again as she looks to the prince. "What was that smile you had on earlier? You looked like you were in the clouds." Instantly a playful smile covers her baby pink lips. "Planning evil as always, Prince Kili." She winks at him before laughing at the priceless face of the Dwarven princes who stare at her oddly before looking towards one another in unison. She once again attempts to gallop ahead of the group to ride alongside Dwalin and Bifur.

"Good afternoon." She smiles at Dwalin on her left then to Bifur on her right. "Lovely day for a ride isn't it?" Dwalin nods. "So, you think my brother will come?" She looks towards Dwalin, a unsure frown on her features. He smiles sadly at her, "I can't be too sure lass." She sighs a moment before looking towards Bifur; whom was listening to the conversation. "What say you?" She asks to the dwarf; pausing in confusion when she notices the remains of an axe embedded in his forehead. "Bifur understands you, but he doesn't speak lassie. That axe of his stops him." Dwalin whispers to her, her mouth making a slight 'o' shape at the fact. "I see." She resumes her kind smile, "Well, Bifur, It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance none the less." The silent dwarf gives her a small smile and a nod.

"Wait! Wait!" A familiar voice comes from the trees behind the group, making everyone pause and look back. Finding Bilbo running towards the front of the group, waving a paper in his hands. "I signed it." He gives the paper to Balin; whom is beside Dori and behind Thorin and Gandalf, directly in front of Aviel, Dwalin and Bifur. Bilbo doubles over, trying to catch his breath as Balin looks the paper over. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." The eldest dwarf smiles kindly at the male hobbit. "Give him a pony." Thorin's voice booms from the front of the group, though he seemed somewhat upset at the newest member before turning his pony around and continued the way everyone was going.

"Did he lose the bet or something?" Aviel whispered confusedly to Dwalin, whom is helping her off the pony she was riding, she was only to use it if he didn't show, when he did she would have to ride with another person. "Aye lass, he just doesn't want to be responsible for his fate." Dwalin shakes his head as he moves back onto his pony and continues ahead of her with the rest of the company-aside from the brothers. Her and her pony simply standing there a moment as she thought over Dwalins words. _'His fate.'_ She repeats to herself, glancing at her currently protesting brother. "No, no, no, no. That...that won't be necessary. Thank you. Aviel can keep it. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. Yeah, I...I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frog Morton once-" He paused all reasoning when Fili and Kili suddenly grabbed hold of his arms and placed him on the pony.

Aviel laughed into her fist when she saw how awkward her brother looked upon the pony. He was laying on his stomach, holding the pony for sweet life with his arms fully stretched out over the animals belly. He glared at her when he noticed she was laughing at him. "It's a pleasure that you'll be joining us, brother." She smiled mischievously up at him from her place on the ground, beside the pony he was on. He noticed the spark in her eye and eyed her cautiously, "Aviel, don't you-" She slapped the ponies backside, making the pony run at full speed to catch up with the others, her brother screaming the whole way. She doubled over laughing then attempted to contain herself when she heard laughing coming from behind her. She looked towards them, a huge smile still on her face as she wipes a tear away from laughing so hard as Kili came up to her, Fili riding right past, winking at her as he did.

"Milady." Kili smiles, holding his hand out to her from on his pony. She smiles at the gesture and hesitatingly takes his hand. "I won't bite, I promise." He chuckles at her hesitation and swiftly pulls her up to sit behind him. "Well, hold on then." Kili smirks at her playfully as he ruffly pulls the harness, making the horse gallop quickly to join the group. Shrieking slightly at the pull of gravity, she quickly tackled herself into Kili's back, holding on for dear life. Not missing the flips her stomach did when she felt his hearty laugh rumble through his chest.


	6. Pale Orc

As they all ride along in the woods, Bilbo rides on his pony, looking very uncomfortable. Aviel was on the back of Kili's pony on Bilbo's right; Gandalf on his left.  
"Come on Nori! Pay up!" Oin shouts up ahead.  
Bilbo then notices the dwarves throwing bags of money to each other.  
"What's that about?" The confused hobbit looks to Gandalf, the worldly wizard smiles at the question. "Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."  
Bilbo pauses a moment. "..And what did you think?"  
"Well..." Before Gandalf could finish he suddenly catches a bag of money one of the dwarves threw at him. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."  
Bilbo shares a smile with Gandalf then looks towards Aviel, though when he opened his mouth to speak; likely to ask what she wagered, he suddenly sneezes, throwing his mind off track as he starts in a panicked voice, "Oh, it's horse hair- I must be having a reaction!" He hurriedly moves his hand about in his pockets, pausing with widened eyes. "Uh...wait, wait. Stop! Stop! We have to turn around." He shouts to the group, making everyone pause and look in their direction with confused and curious glances. "What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf says like a parent checking on a weeping child. "I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo says distressingly. Making a few chuckles echo through the company.  
"Here! Use this." Bofur rips a piece of cloth from his robe and hands it to Ori; who hands it to Aviel; who hands it to Bilbo, who looks at it with disgust, making Aviel and Kili muffle a laugh. "Move on!" Thorin shouts at the head of the company, everyone immediately following his orders.  
"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs, and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead." Gandalf looks pointedly at Bilbo.

later that night, as most of the company is sound asleep around the campfire, Aviel finally got bored of tossing and turning in her bedroll and goes to feed her brothers shared pony. "There you go, here's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle. Just tell no one. Shh-shh..." She whispers softly, sending light strokes through Myrtles mane with one hand, feeding the pony an apple from Bilbo's sack with the other. She pauses her stroking when a sudden shriek echos from the far distance, her hand that was feeding the pony immediately reaching for the hilt of her sword as her other stood in place on the neck of the pony.

"What was that?" Bilbo whispers as he nears closer to Fili and Kili as they sat by the crackling fire in the darkened night, playing with their various weapons as Fili looked down in thought and Kili watched Aviel curiously.  
Kili glances at his brother a moment, Aviel catching the devious smile that flashes only a instant on the princes faces as she walks closer to them, leaning against a hardened dirt wall beside Kili. "Orcs." Kili looks to Bilbo, becoming serious. "Orcs?" Bilbo says in shock, Thorin stirs in his sleep by the name then leans his back onto the wall behind him, sharing a quick glance with Aviel, both unamused with the boys behavior. "Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them" Fili mused. "They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili says over-dramatically pausing a second before looking towards his brother and they both burst out in laughter at the worried face of Bilbo. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorins voice booms, instantly silencing his nephews as he walks closer to the fire.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili says deflated, the smile completely vanished from his handsome features, Aviel frowning at the sight. "No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin spat, walking off into the darkened night to sit on a large rock on a small cliff, the brothers frowning deeply at making their uncle; their father figure; their role-model act in such a way towards them."Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin looks sadly at the boys before continuing, "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had got' there first. The king and his heirs Thrain, Thror and Thorin fought valiantly, however Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin." Aviel's mind immediately going to Fili and Kili as she looked at the brothers listening to the story, her eyes wide with worry and realization. She hadn't know them long, but she felt very close to them, and Kili, well, he was charming, to say the least.

She blushes at the thought and looks back to listen to the tale. "He began by beheading the king. He threw the decapitated head of Thror aside like filth as Thorin could only watch in horror. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield, Thorin delivered a deathly blow with his sword, cutting Azog's arm clean off. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived." Balin pauses a moment, staring at the back of the Dwarven king with pure admiration in his eyes. "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king." He finishes, a smile on his worldly lips as Thorin turns, finding all of the Dwarves had risen from their slumber and are looking at him with pure respect.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asks curiously, making them all turn to him. "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That _filth_ died of his wounds long ago." Thorin spat out like a poison gracing his tongue, walking back over to the cliff. Aviel took notice to the odd look Gandalf gave Balin at that very comment, figuring they knew something the rest did not, however quickly dismissed the thought. If she needed to know, in time, she will learn what the worldly beings are hiding.

Aviel continued to lean her back against the dirt wall as she looked at the Dwarven king sadly, ignoring the chatter going on around her about Thorins heroic tales. After a moment she walked over to the royal dwarf slowly, ignoring the curious and confused glances Fili, Kili and Bilbo given her as she so suddenly walked away from the group. Mentally preparing for him to yell at her to vanish from his sight. Though he did nothing of the sort, instead, simply sat still on the rock and gazed out of the darkened horizon, though none could be seen in the darkness besides a few swaying trees. She silently joins Thorin on the large rock, staring out into the nothingness. "My mother was killed by orcs." She whispers meekly, training her eyes on the dirt below her feet as she felt the wide eyes of Thorin on her form, likely searching for signs of fibbing. "What you have done in your lifetime, king Thorin, is easily admirable." She turns to face the man, who now wears the same stoic expression. "I simply wanted to thank you for slaying the one known as the Pale Orc, the group that killed my mother was under his command. So, thank you." She bows her head before turning to walk away. "Aviel." He pipes up, she turns on her heels to face him. "Though you two know hardly anything of each other, I've seen the way he looks at you, do not hurt my nephew. A wound from battle will heal, but a broken heart will not." He looks at her sternly, she looks at him confusedly. "I'm sorry my king, but I do not seem to understand-" "You'll soon realize." He takes a step closer and lightly ruffles her hair as he walks past her, back to the group by the fire.

* * *

Far off into the forest, across the mountain where the Dwarves camped, there stands a scouting orc riding a large grey Warg.  
_"Send word to the Master, we have found the Dwarf-scum."_ He hisses in Uruk-hai.

* * *

An: Hey Darlings! I hope you've all been enjoying the story so far, please leave a review to tell me what you think and I'll do my best to make the story even more appealing. c:


	7. Radagast The Brown

The next morning, just as the sun had fully risen, Aviel found herself once again leaning against the enormous mountain cave wall, looking around with pure boredom as she could only watch the others complete whatever duty Thorin had put on their shoulders. She had pleaded and pleaded with the leader of the company for something to cure this endless boredom. Though after what felt like hours of questioning he completely stopped her from bugging him. She frowned at the memory.

_"-well has anyone gathered the ponies?"_  
_"Fili and Kili are on it now."_  
_"What about covering our tracks, so nobody unwanted may follow?"_  
_"Nori is doing that."_  
_"Well what about-"_  
_"Everything is being taken care of, just stay out of our way...And don't distract my nephews."_

She was indeed in quite the conundrum.

Her eyes suddenly found none other than the heirs to the line of Durin, feeding several horses some grass just across the way. She beamed at the sight but a shiver quickly ran down her spine as the memory of Thorin's annoyed growl still rang through her ears. Though a smirk covered her features when curiosity struck on the exact definition of 'distracting his nephews.' Some things may not be considered distracting, like say, silently helping out? Shrugging at the thought as they seemed to have already completed their duties anyway, then suddenly a light bulb practically shined above her head as she remembered something Dori had said to her earlier that morning, she quickly jogged over to the boys. _"Oh Fili!" _She shouts in a sickeningly sweet voice, both of them turning to face her in curiousness.  
"I believe you have something of mine." She taunts playfully, Fili smirks though the confusion was evident in his eyes. "Is that so?"

"Mhm! Afraid so." She hums happily, coming to a stop directly in front of him, rolling on her heels as she looked up innocently at the dwarf. like a child coaxing their parents into buying something.  
"And what might that be?" He plays along.  
"Well, you see, we had this little wager going and a little birdie told me that you have yet to pay up, and ironically, I have yet to receive my winnings."  
Fili's smirk grows wider as he shovels in his pockets, bringing two small burgundy bags of coins far above her head. "Oh? Well, if you can reach it, you can keep it." She pouts instantly, jumping up and failing to grab them. "Not fair Fili!" She whines childishly.  
"Life's not fair." The blonde prince winks playfully at the small hobbit, making her bottom lip stick out farther as she looks at him with sad puppy eyes. "Doesn't work on me lass." He grins as Kili muffles a laugh beside him, oddly enjoying the child's play between the she-hobbit and his kin.

Her face then suddenly being taken over with seriousness as she glares at his words, her hand going to one of the swords on her hips. "Fine." She says simply, not sounding as mad as her face makes her out to be. She takes a few small steps backward from her spot, the brothers eyes widen at the sudden mood swing of the girl then widen more at the mischievous twinkle in her eye. Before they could react, one of her swords is heard grinding against its holster as she pulls it out, expertly slashing the space between Fili's risen hand and the bags, making a clean cut across the small amount of golden rope Fili was holding the bags by. She quickly places it back into its holster with one hand and grabs the now falling bags with the other. "Thank you for your cooperation." Her innocent smile showing yet again as she turns to walk away, the brothers staring at her retreating form in awe, confusion and shock on what had just happened in the last few moments.

"She's an odd one." Fili states, watching her quite literately skip off. "I like her." He smiles at his brother before walking off in the same direction, leaving Kili to his thoughts, "So do I." He whispers to himself after a moment, staring at the hobbits fading figure with a small smile on his lips.

"Here." She says casually, tossing the bags of coins to Dori who stood by the fire playing with a bag of his, the latter giving her a confused look as he easily caught the bags out of habit. "What's this for lassie?" She becomes confused at the question, now second guessing her judgement. "You're in charge of the money right? You bought the food and supplies?" He nods before she continues, "Well then, I trust you to use that well." She gives a parting smile to the older dwarf before grabbing her bow, quiver and her bag and heading over to the company now mounting their rightful ponies.

The group continues their journey through the woods, everyone slowly but surely becoming soaked to the bone from the pouring rain. She looked to the persons in front of her and Kili, directly in front was Bilbo, attempting to hide from the rain with his bag above his head. Beside him were Gandalf and Thorin, the lot of them gave up long ago with trying to avoid the rain, and now having the rain drench them without protest. Beside her and Kili's pony was Fili, though he had his cloak hood up she could see the droplets of water running down his face, to much of his annoyance as he glared at the offending sky. Kili and Aviel however, were quietly joking and snickering at how the others looked and were completely oblivious to how one another looked.

When the laughing calmed and they had a moment of silence Aviel glanced behind her, as she was sitting in front of him on the pony, his arms on either side of her holding the reins, to find Kili drenched much like his brother as he to had his cloak hood up, however, unlike with Fili, once Aviel took notice to his messy, soaked hair and how tight his clothes got when they were wet, something churned inside her stomach to much of _her_ annoyance, she tucked her head down to hide the sudden blush creeping onto her pale cheeks at the sudden not-so-child-friendly thought.

When Kili saw her tuck down from the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but to let them linger on her a moment. Her long, wavy strawberry blonde hair was damp and pulling out of its braid resting on her left shoulder. Her normally tan skin turning a tad pale from the breeze and the pouring rain. The way her soaked long sleeved black shirt shown her curves even more than before. Her eyes sparkling as she glanced shyly at him, the pink dusting her cheeks making her light freckles even more visible. _'She is truly utterly beautiful, no words could describe her to even the slightest detail.'_ He was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts when he saw her shiver slightly, immediately taking off his cloak and placing it over her shoulders. "Oh, I couldn't possibly Kili-" "Keep it." He looked at her, his eyes clearly showing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She nodded in defeat and sent him a grateful smile to which he smiled adoringly.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori mopes from just behind them, kicking them from their almost trance in each others eyes as the prince and the hobbit look back ahead, Kili cleared his throat and Aviel blushed again. "It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf shouts to the dwarf.  
"Are there any?" Bilbo pipes up. "What?" Gandalf eyes the hobbit beside him. "Other wizards?" The wizard thinks a moment before nodding. "There are five us. The greatest of our order is Saruman The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Aviel asks curiously.

"Well, that would be Radagast The Brown." Gandalf smiles at the name, remembering his old friend. "Is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?" Bilbo leans towards the wizard curiously, shocking most of the dwarves as Fili, Kili and Aviel hold back a laugh at her brothers sudden boldness. "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."


End file.
